Electronic devices and computing systems have become ever-present in many aspects of society. Devices may be found in the workplace, at home, or at school. Devices may be networked to one another via datalinks for exchanging data and content from device to another. Computing systems may communicate with other networked computing systems across a network via a network device such as a router and using other network components.
A computing system may rely on a network of remote computing systems and devices to store, manage, process, or provide data to the computing system. Computing systems and network devices may have a hardware capability including a hardware capability for different components of the computing system. One device may have a different hardware capability from another device. In addition, computing customers may use more powerful computing devices for more extensive computing tasks or less powerful computers for less intensive computing tasks. For example, a computing customer may use a powerful server for compiling source code but use a less powerful computer for streaming video.